A Malfoy and a Weasley Can Never be Friends
by AliKat675
Summary: People have always said that Scorpius and Rose would never last as friends. After all, a Malfoy and a Weasley are bound to hate each other, right?


It was a crazy idea. But I am a Weasley, and doing crazy things is in our nature. Especially if someone we love is on the line. But even though I had convinced myself that I was doing it for him, it still felt like an inherently selfish thing to do. After all, it was me who had decided she couldn't watch her best friend get married to someone else, not him.

I knew he would be angry. He never used to get angry with me, not even when I really messed up–which I did, often. But being with her had changed him. He spent a whole lot more time judging me for my mistakes than he did making them right along with me. He laughed less, he joked around less, and everytime he smiled I had to memorize the way he looked so as not to forget the way his dimples appeared as he cocked his head at me with that lopsided grin of his.

So even though I felt slightly selfish for what I was about to do, I knew it had to be done or I would lose Scorpius forever.

As I walked up to the large wooden doors of the church, I looked around for a side entrance, trying not to appear too suspicious. I poked my head through a side door and watched as people milled about in suits and pastel dresses. A group of about ten girls in matching poofy pink dresses that looked impossible to walk in stood in a circle, looking exhausted. To be fair, I would be tired too if it had been my job to keep the monster that is a stressed out Layla at bay for a whole day.

I backed away from them, knowing that if they saw me, the jig was up. I looked thoroughly out of place in jeans and a sweater but it was cold for April and having to wear a dress would be a deal breaker.

I scanned the room for Scorpius but didn't see him anywhere. Towards the back of the church I saw Al standing with Ben Finnigan and the Scamander twins but none of them saw me, thankfully.

I was just about to give up when I reached a room in the back with the door cracked open slightly. Praying that it wasn't Layla's room, I peered inside to see Scorpius adjusting his tie. Throwing open the door in a typical Rose fashion, I hurried inside and shut it behind me.

Scorpius jumped about a foot in the air and I would have laughed, had it not been for the fact that he took my breath away.

I hadn't seen him in over a month, ever since Layla had made him choose between the two of us. By choosing her he had broken my heart in a way no one else had ever been able to, but I still would have forgiven him in an instant if he asked. That's how much he meant to me.

As he regained his composure, his features softened as he recognized me and I felt a flash of the old Scorpius. But in an instant, it was gone. His jaw hardened and his gaze turned steely and he frowned as one would at a misbehaving child.

"Rosie," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?" It very nearly broke my heart to see him look at me that way but I held myself together and looked him in the eye defiantly.

"Scorpius, listen to me. You're making a huge mistake. I–"

"No, Rose, you listen to me." I blanched. He never called me Rose. "We've been over this already. I know how you feel about Layla but it doesn't matter anymore. I love her and we're getting married whether you can accept it or not."

"Scorpius, what happened to you? We were best friends. You never would have chosen some slag over me. We were supposed to prove everyone wrong, remember? They didn't believe we would ever be anything but mortal enemies."

"Well maybe they were right," he said. "I mean, look at what a disaster we've been. Maybe it's true that a Malfoy and a Weasley could never be friends."

I hadn't cried since that night over a month ago when he'd told me he couldn't see me anymore, but I felt the burn of tears threatening to spill out. _Shit._ I had promised myself that no matter how bad it got, I wouldn't cry over him again.

He watched me with something close to hurt in his eyes but I knew it wasn't real. He had chosen her. He had let me go without a second thought.

"Is that why it was so easy for you to push me away?" I choked out. "How many times of hearing that from her did it take for you to believe it?"

"Merlin, Rose! It wasn't even about that!" he shouted.

"Then what the fuck was it about?"

"She wanted me!" he yelled. I stopped short. Tilting my head slightly, I looked at him, confused. "God, Rosie, I spent seven years hearing you complain about one boy or another, waiting for you to realize the person you were meant to be with was right in front of you. Do you know how awful that is? Having the perfect girl so close to you but not being able to have her?"

I opened my mouth, trying to form words, but nothing came out. I tried to breathe, to speak, to do anything, but all I could do was stare at my former best friend. He was watching me, still breathing heavily and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Fuck, Rose. I just needed to find something to distract me from you. And I did. But you couldn't just let me try to be happy. When I wasn't at your beck and call for once, you freaked out. So I pushed you away. But now you're fucking here again. Merlin, Rose, you don't want me for yourself, so why can't you just give me a chance to get over you?"

After a couple more seconds of staring at him silently, I finally regained my composure. "Scorpius," I whispered.

"No, Rosie. I don't want to hear it. I don't need your pity. I just need you to leave."

"Scorpius," I repeated.

"Rosie, just–"

"Scorpius, I love you, you idiot!" I shouted. I cringed. I hadn't meant to shout at him but that was the only way I really knew how to communicate my feelings. Intensely.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it, but you're my rock, Scorp. I love you. I love you because you took the time to get to know me. You listened when nobody else would. You somehow managed to break through all of my meticulously constructed walls with a single smile and I love you for it. Because even though everyone can claim to know the real me, you're the only one who really does."

I stared at him, his piercing grey eyes meeting mine. His scowl softened into a look of disbelief and then his expression became guarded.

"Rosie, I swear if you're just saying that to stop me from marrying Layla–" he started. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" I asked, incredulous.

"No," he smirked. "But then again, I've always sort of thought you were meant to be in Slytherin."

I shook my head in disbelief and then smiled widely at him. His face broke out into that lopsided grin of his, dimples and all. I ran to him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he caught me up in his arms. I pressed my lips to his and it felt like coming home. When we pulled apart I was breathless and I leaned my forehead against his. He smirked, running a hand through my red curls.

"I love you, Rose Weasley. So much. And I promise nothing will ever get in the way of that again." I just smiled, leaning back to kiss him again.

People have always said that a Malfoy and a Weasley can never be friends. And they just might be right.


End file.
